


Drabbles & Ficlets

by TheMissluluB



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BEACH VACATION!!!!!, Bandmate au, Canon Typical Swearing, Dinner dates, Fluff, HSAUs, Heist AU, Innuendo, Knives, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Texting, all i know is 10 shots of whisky would probably wipe your memory of the day, all nighters, angsty fluff, bath bombs, cake disasters, cocktails, domestic AU, drunk maine, i know literally nothing about alcohol i dont know whats nice or whats stonger, impromptu dates, slight s13e7 spoiler, slight sexual themes in one ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/pseuds/TheMissluluB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all random drabbles and ficlets reposted on here from Tumblr. Sometimes ask memes sometimes not. Some may or may not be connected somewhat. [Tumblr name has changed to littleladylulub]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Please don't argue" - Robo Pastry Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Cili-ai asked me to write Robo Pastry Train, a ship I made. So... here it is on ao3! Things you might want to know: This is part of an AU that I an planning [Read: procrastinating], in which Lopez, Caboose & Donut live together. Caboose knows Spanish, Donut not-so-much.

Caboose walked into the flat from work at the vet centre to his two “Best-Buddy-Friends” fighting again in the living area again. This is the fifth time this week!

“Pero fui a comprar cosas inútiles de nuevo! No necesitamos cortinas de encaje de color rosa!” He heard Lopez yell. Ooh, Donut must have bought some more stuff for them! But where would they go, they didn’t have many windows in the flat. And the ones which they did have already had curtains. This all confused Caboose.

“Why are you yelling about rose-coloured pencils with me?! I didn’t even  _buy_ any pencils! I bought lightish-red curtains!” He heard Donut argue back. Why was Donut talking about pencils when the topic was about curtains? Caboose then remembered that Donut couldn’t understand Spanish as well as he could, so he let it slide. 

He was upset that neither of them heard him come in though. Maybe he should have said that he was back…

“PARAR TRADUCCIÓN ME CUANDO USTED NO PUEDE ENTENDER ME!!”

“WELL I’M TRYING TO UNDERSTAND BUT ITS HARD WHEN THE ONLY SPANISH I GOT TAUGHT WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL,  _IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE TRYING TO TELL ME, GRUMPY-PANTS!”_

 There was a sniffle. And another sniffle. Both of them looked to who or what was making the sniffling sound. It was Caboose, and he was now nearly crying. 

“Please don’t argue.” He pleaded to them “I do not like arguing. Or fighting. I hate it when you fight.” 

He brought his hand, covered by the sleeve of his blue jumper, to wipe his eyes from the tears that were now a thing that was happening. Donut and Lopez looked at each other before running over to him. Donut took to hugging Caboose whilst Lopez rubbed his back gently, gesturing them both to sit down on the sofa. 

The three were seated with Caboose in the middle, and his Best-Buddy-Friends on either side. Donut asked what he wanted to watch to make him feel better, while Lopez played with Caboose’s hair.

“Can we watch the fishy one again”

* * *

“Can you two get along please because I do not like it when that happens and I get very upset and it is not very nice and you should be nice and happy so stop please.” Caboose spoke out of the blue during the movie. At some point Lopez went to get ice cream to share between the three of them.

“Well, I guess I can try, but I’m still not that good at Spanish, and that’s what all this boils down to.” Donut said, then sighing, added “Learning that all your hard work done in high school was completely wrong is awful! It’s like someone has just shoved a huge log in your back door!”

Lopez cringed at that comment. Then sighed reluctantly, saying “Voy a tratar, también. Mientras él deja de comprar productos inútiles.”

Caboose nodded, then told Donut “yeah, he wants you to stop buying stuff you don’t need, but he’ll try!” 

“Bu-A-  _We needed new curtains,_ the ones we got are ripped!” Donut complained, pointing at the curtains, which were, indeed, ripped.

Lopez sighed, “Bueno. ¿Quieres que me ponga para arriba más adelante?”

Caboose nodded, and smiled. He liked his two BBFs very much. They were even better than BFFs. Maybe just as good as Church!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know what Lopez was saying without looking on Google Translate [which is where these are from, sorry], here you are:  
> TRANSLATION 1: But you went out and bought useless things again! We don't need pink lace curtains!  
> TRANSLATION 2: STOP TRANSLATING ME WHEN YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ME!!  
> TRANSLATION 3: I'll try, too. As long as he stops buying useless products.  
> TRANSLATION 4: Okay. Do you want me to put them up later?


	2. "Are You Drunk?" - Mainewash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ask 2: a bit of MaineWash, asked by an anon.

It was York’s birthday, and the Freelancers were on shore leave at the time. So it was only fair, according to York, that they should hit up a few bars, a few nightclubs and get  _shit faced._

Wash was not very happy with that decision. Yeah, he could take his alcohol, but he wasn’t all for the party scene. He just didn’t understand it. So he stayed with Maine the entire time. Maine didn’t seem to mind, after all. 

However, Wash forgot that Maine was a clingy-flirty drunk. Conveniently, he also forgot how fast Maine actually  _gets_  drunk. Unlike him, who took about an hour drinking one drink of mixed-fruit cider, Maine already had two cocktails, 3 Sambuka shots and a Vodka-Lemonade drink. 

So it was no wonder that the big guy was cuddling up to him, and trying to kiss him but missing and accidentally ticking Wash.

“God damn Maine, Are you drunk?” Wash laughed, to which the reply was a low growling noise, somehow symbolising a ‘yes’. 

“Okay buddy, do you wanna go back to the hotel or something?” He asked the guy, who was now leaning on Wash to the point that any more weight would make them both fall over. Maine growled in agreement, so Wash tried his best to balance him and bring them both back to the hotel apartment they were staying in. 

The next morning they were found cuddling each other on the bed, and York refuses to let Wash live it down. He didn’t care though, he happened to like cuddles in bed with Maine. At least no one found out what was happening before the cuddling, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Not really as pleased with this one, but oh well].
> 
> EDIT: fuck i found this one hilarious now i read this back :P (18/10/16)


	3. "It wasn't Supposed to happen like that" - Sharkprice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now ask 3: Sharkprice. Asked by Cili-ai [again].

“It… Wasn’t supposed to happen like that, was it?” 

Sharkface turned around to the voice of his lover, who was covered in cake batter and flour. 

“No, I don’t think that’s what it says on the back of the box” he replied, equally covered in flour and cake mix. 

The cakes were meant as a house-warming present for Manly and Birdie but, unfortunately, things got  _slightly_ out of hand. It didn’t help that Sharkface was eating the cake batter, but Aidan was no better himself. He was just better at hiding it. 

“I guess we gotta clean this mess up, huh?” Sharkface asked rhetorically, to his partner who was now eating the cake mix. That gave him an idea. 

**LIIIIIICCCCCKKKK**

Aidan jumped a little in shock, did… Sharkface just  _lick_  him? He looked, mock offended at the offender, who shrugged,

“Hey, gotta get this offa us somehow.”

Aidan liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A domestic AU with cakes. Because why not?


	4. "You don't need to Protect me" - Sharkprice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sharkface, but slightly more canon-ish. Asked by an anon.

“Sharkface, you don’t need to protect me.”

Travelling with the mercs would lead to many heated arguments, especially with the egomaniac that is Felix. And considering the fact that Aidan doesn’t look like he would  _know_  how to shoot a gun never mind  _use_  one, let’s just say that whatever he just said was a lie.

“Counselor, you’ve  _seen_  these guys-”

“Felix is-”

“A  _psychopath.”_

 _“_ He wouldn’t kill a viable asset to his success.”

Sharkface sighed, then pulled Aidan in for a hug. He kissed the top of his head and sighed again.

“I’m just worried about you.”

Aidan nodded against his chest, “I know, but you don’t need to.”

“I  _have_ to. You’re… the only one I have left.”

Aidan looked up at him, a little bit shocked. “You… see me as family?”

Sharkface smirked a bit, then kissed him. Aidan responded by deepening it, letting Sharkface’s tounge slip in his mouth. The two ended up moving closer to the bed then falling onto it, Sharkface straddling Aidan. Still kissing him, Sharkface attempted to get Aidan’s shirt off.

Or he would have done if Felix hadn’t of opened the door. The both stopped to look at him, confused.

He got scarred for life, and quickly shut it again. The two looked at each other, laughing slightly.

“Look, I don’t care  _what_  you do, really” Felix said through the shut door. They heard him walk off, then stop.

“But for the love of  _God,_  DON’T BE LOUD!”

They heard Locus reprimand Felix, and looked at each other.

“Well, that happened” Sharkface thought aloud. Aiden nodded in agreement.

“We should be really loud though, just to piss them off”

“Wouldn’t that be–”

“It’ll be worth it.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A VAGUE ATTEMPT AT ALMOST SMUT! [Seriously I can't write it yet.]


	5. "I took a pregnancy test" - Sharkprice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirate asked for even more SharkPrice. I delivered this.

Sharkface was sitting on the couch in their apartment, when he prepared what he thought was the all-time best prank to pull on his boyfriend. It was the kind that was going viral all over the internet, Girlie showed him it. He grinned evilly.

He bought a prank positive pregnancy test at the store earlier, so he used that and took a picture of himself with the test. Smirking to himself, he sent it to Aidan. Underneath the picture he typed,

“I took a pregnancy test.”

He got a reply back in 5 minutes. “Sharkface. Seriously.”

He texted back “HA SYKE!! GOT YOU DIDN’T I?”

Aiden didn’t text back for a while, so Sharkface assumed he was doing something for work. After 10 minutes he got a few replies.

“Sharkface, you’re male.” “I am male.” “We are both male in a gay relationship.” “None of us have the reproductive systems to have a baby.”

Sharkface sulked after that. Girlie had told him that prank would totally work! It worked for her after all–  _wait._ Sharkface made himself feel really silly. But nonetheless replied to him.

“Do you want a baby?” “I mean like” “Science did the thing wiht how anyone can have babies” “with*”

He was really shocked when the reply said that he wouldn’t mind one. But he was happy nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of a few things: that pregnancy test meme and that one post floating around on tumblr with the guy going WE'RE BOTH MALE YOU CAN'T GET PREGNANT. Also links to Chapter 3 with the cake disasters.


	6. "You know, it's okay to cry" - Lolix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lolix. angsty fluffy lolix. Asked by theactualwintersoldier. This has a slight s13e7 spoiler.

Felix was still shook up over what he saw through the portal, even if it had been a few hours ago. Not that he would admit it to anyone, of course. Except maybe…  _no, no one._

Which leads us to Felix curled up under the covers on his bed in a dark room.  _His_  dark room. No he is not crying,  _Felix doesn’t cry. He’s the best, he doesn’t fucking cry fuck you._  

Then that fucking douche decides to walk into  _his room_ and sit on  _his bed._  

“Go away.” He he told Locus, though the covers made it a bit muffled. Luckily the covers muffled Felix’s sniffles, too.

Locus sighed exasperatedly, “You know, it’s okay to cry.”

Felix sniffled once more before removing the cover off his head. Locus thought he looked cute surrounded by puffles of blankets. Then quickly erased that thought. 

“Fuck off, I’m not crying” Felix told him, sniffling halfway through the sentence. 

Locus sighed again and rubbed his back. Felix leaned onto his shoulder. “Do you want to tell me what happened now?”

“…No”

“Okay then”

The two stayed like that until Felix fell asleep on his arm. Locus was going to have a dead arm tomorrow. And for some reason, he didn’t care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote one of my tags: "This is so sickeningly cute I'm".


	7. “Do you ever think we should just stop this?” - Lolix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the slight heist au one. Not really gta, not really canon. So heist it is.

“Hey, Locus”

Felix looked at Locus, who was currently finishing off killing the last guy in the building. “What now, Felix?” 

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?” He was flipping his prized knife in the air as he was saying it. Kind of a bored habit, really.

“What, are you running scared?”

“Nah, just wondering” He told Locus. “Like at one point,  _all this”_ he gestured to the building full of dead people that they were in, a successful heist, “is going to get boring at some point right? And what will we do after that?”

“I’ll probably be dead before this gets boring”

“You’re probably right.”

Locus walked over to him, and held out his hand, “We’d better go before they catch us”

Felix grabbed it and got up, but not before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Yeah, but if we  _do_  stop all this  _before_  we die” he told locus while walking away from the wreckage, “I’m probably gonna buy a huge house. With a flat-screen T.V and a huge pond just for the duckies…”

* * *

Locus put his arm around Felix, who was still talking about his dream house. “And you know what else it’ll have?” Felix asked, now facing Locus.

Locus sighed, “You’re going to tell me anyway, so what”

“It’ll have you.” He flirted, with a quick kiss to ‘seal the deal’. 

“Really now?”

“Yep”

Locus sighed. Though he wouldn’t mind that, ‘retirement’. If he didn’t die on the job, that is. They kissed goodbye, and went to their separate apartments. Yeah, Locus would like to live with Felix when they ‘retire’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix has duckies because Felix is the best duck mom. Thank Pirate and Bunnylexicon for that.


	8. Chucker - Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

It was a Thursday, and Caboose came up with the idea that Blue Team should have movie nights. Because it’s hard for anyone to say no to him, especially when he puts on that sad puppy look, that’s exactly what they did.

Which leads us to a grumpy looking Church with a Tucker cuddled up next to him watching Mean Girls. Caboose went to his room so it was just them two in the common area. Church wasn’t really interested in the movie- well, not as much as Tucker was anyway- so his thoughts wondered off instead.

He remembered how they both started dating, that was a mess and a half. Apparently Tucker told Caboose that he wanted to start dating Church and Caboose decided to help him out. It was a disaster that caused Church to nearly loose his legs and the base somehow caught fire (again) so they ended up having to stay the night at red base.

But before they decided to stay at red base, Church and Tucker were standing outside of the fire. Caboose was running over to save Sheila from the flames. The two looked at each other, then burst out laughing. They didn’t even know why they were laughing, but they couldn’t stop it. Church told him that it was the worst possible scenario to happen before asking someone out. Tucker looked at him shocked. But then snapped out of it and asked him out.

Church looked down at Tucker, he was still cuddling his arm whilst eating popcorn. He cracked a small smile at the sight. He went back to watching the movie. Until he saw Tucker looking up at him.

“What?”

“Holy shit Church, have I entered an alternate universe or did you  _really_  just crack a smile for me?”

“Oh shut the fuck up Tucker.”

Yeah he was happy, but he wished Tucker never saw that. He’ll never let him live it down. But hey, that’s life for you. 

And to be honest? Church wouldn’t change a thing about it. Okay, maybe he would change a few things. A lot of things, really. But not this. This was good. This could stay the same.


	9. “YOU DID WHAT?!” - Robo Pastry Train

“We bought some tickets so we all could go on holiday, Lopez!” Donut happily told Lopez when he walked back in from work at the Robotics Shop.

There are occasional moments when Lopez will speak English. They are either for serious moments- which doesn’t happen very often- or for something that the Mexican had to express in English because Spanish isn’t enough to express his feeling of it. This is one of those latter times.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Caboose didn’t really seem phased by it, and Donut seemed very excited.

“We may or may not have saved up some money and stuff…” Caboose started to explain, until he was cut off by Donut,

“WE’RE GOIN’ ON HOLIDAY!!! WOOOO!!!” Donut then decided to run around the living room, yelling happy chants of excitement over a vacation. Caboose giggled while he did that. Lopez looked at him like he was an idiot.

He turned back to Caboose, calming down enough to go back to his usual language. “D-dónde vamos?” he asked.

“Well…” he started, fidgeting with his hands, “I know you, erm, wanted to see your mommy ‘nd your daddy ‘nd your other family ‘nd stuff. So, me and Donut decided to save up some money so we could go… and visit? And well, you’d see your family again and it would be a surprise and everyone would be happy… Do you like it?”

Lopez jaw would have dropped if it hadn’t already been on the floor in the first place. He didn’t really know what to say, but spoke anyway.

“¿En serio? Estás bromeando ¿no?”

“Nope!” Donut popped in the conversation, “This is  _all real_! We’re not pulling your dong!”

“¿Te refieres a la derecha de la pierna?”

“No legs are being pulled, nor are dongs.” Caboose moved to put his arms over both of their shoulders. “Now, who want dinner? I’m hungry.”

“Caboose you are not allowed anywhere near that–  _come back here!!!”_ Donut called out to stop Caboose from using the oven, but he had already left for the kitchen. Lopez looked at the tickets again, and heard the murmur of loud arguing from Donut trying to tell Caboose to stop. He smiled slightly. 

He put the tickets on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, so he could try and stop the other two from exploding something by accident again. He really did love those two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 1: 'W-Where are we going?'  
> Translation 2: Really? You're joking aren't you?  
> Translation 3: You mean leg right?


	10. I got you a present - Robo Pastry Train

Lopez was worried. He didn’t normally worry about anything, but this was pretty fucking terrifying. Especially since he pissed the other off and he hadn’t been talking to him since yesterday. He missed talking to him, which surprised him quite a bit. He thought he didn’t really like the guy. He guessed he thought wrong.

Caboose came up with the idea. He’d thank the guy later if it worked. He just wanted Donut to speak to him again. It actually made him a little jealous of Caboose, because the only time heard the guy talk was when he was with him. Lopez guessed he deserved it though. 

He couldn’t help it though. He knew Donut was trying to learn Spanish, he was even getting better at it the more he practised. But he said the wrong word and that made Lopez fall into a fit of laughter. He said ‘apple’ for no reason. Lopez can’t help the fact that he finds misplaced words funny. He didn’t mean to offend anyone, especially not Donut. He was just really sorry for his shitty sense of humour.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on Donut’s bedroom door. A muffled ‘I’m coming’ was heard coming from inside. He quickly moved the gift behind his back as Donut opened the door to him. He didn’t seem happy that Lopez was at his door.

“What do  _you_  want?” Donut asked, clearly annoyed.

“Err… Te traje un re-.“ He was saying but got cut off mid-sentence by Donut.

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this, Lopez. Leave me alone.”

“I-… I got you a present…” He pushed the gift into Donut’s hand and ran off back to his bedroom. _That didn’t go well at all._

* * *

Donut looked at the gift, and back where Lopez ran off to, then walked back into his room. Shutting the door, he went back to his laptop to finish off the article he was writing. He left the gift on his desk next to him. 

He kept telling himself  _No, you don’t need to look at it, you need to finish this, the deadline’s soon!_  But he couldn’t resist the temptation of looking, so that’s exactly what he did. He got up, the gift in hand, and sat on his bed. 

He wondered what it could be, but also why Lopez even gave him a gift in the first place. He thought Lopez hated him! “Why is he giving me a gift then, if he hates me so much?” He thought aloud. 

He opened the gift, and saw a small note ontop of a photo frame. There wasn’t a photo inside it, but that could be easily fixed. It  _was_  a nice photo frame though. It matched his room’s aesthetic perfectly. He put the photo frame on his desk and looked at the note.

The note was not written very neatly, but it was written in English. It read ‘ _Dear Franklin Donut, I am much sorry for what I did. I have terrible humour. ~~I really~~   ~~I hope that this makes you feel a~~ I hope we can be friends again. I  ~~miss hearing you~~ don’t hate you. I am sorry. Lopez’. _

Something fell out of the note. It looked to Donut like a locket, with a lightish red gem on it. Wait is that a Light Ruby?  _That’s my favourite gem!_  He thought, smiling. Lopez seemed really sorry, and he sure looked it when he gave him the gift… Maybe he should go and thank him for the gift?

So that’s exactly what he did. He walked out of his room and down the hall to Lopez’s. He knocked three times, and heard a crash soon afterwards. Worried he opened his door, to see a wardrobe fallen on the floor, and a Lopez behind said wardrobe. The look he gave Donut clearly stated ‘I did not do that. It may look like I did that but I didn’t do that I swear’. Donut cracked a small smile, suppressing giggles which were threatening to come out. His smile got bigger and bigger, and it was even harder to keep himself from laughing at him, so decided to give up. 

He burst out laughing at Lopez, the ‘I am not putting up with your childish antics’ guy. The same guy who was frantically panicking, clad in only a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, trying to explain that he didn’t mean to make the wardrobe fall over. That was when he knew he liked the guy as more-than-a-room-mate.

“Pfft, Don’t worry about it Lopez!” he told him, trying to stop himself from laughing again, “It’s just a fucking wardrobe after all! What were you trying to do anyway, were you breaking the closet? OH, is there a secret back entrance into somewhere behind it?”

“Sí. Hay una entrada secreta en su propio apartamento. ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?” Although Donut didn’t really know what he said, he could clearly guess it was sarcastic by the tone of voice.

“Oh don’t be like that!” Donut told him, before gesturing him to follow him. “Come on, I bet you’re hungry. And hey?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks, you know, for everything. You didn’t have to”

“Pero yo quería. Lo siento.”

* * *

Donut looked at the old picture frame Lopez bought him. The picture had all three of them smiling in it. They just decided to start three-way dating with each other, and Donut couldn’t wish for anything better to have happened to him. He looked down at the Light Ruby locket he was wearing.

He never took it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation 1: [technically I got you a present but not counting that so:] Yes. There is a secret entrance in your own flat. How could you not know about it?  
> Translation 2: But I wanted to. I'm sorry.


	11. Don’t you ever do that again! & Teach me how to play? - Grimmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small thing you should know: The Grif Siblings are twins and Simmons lives with them. This is part of a school au i had planned for ages but haven't written yet.

Dexter Grif was walking down the hall at MoI High. He was heading for the locker rooms in the ‘P-T’ area. More specifically, the ‘S’ lockers. He thought out his plan, and smirked evilly. He was going to get Simmons to play one of the new games he bought with some money he saved up. And as a bonus, hopefully scare the crap out of him while he’s at it.

He saw him at his locker, as he suspected. He seemed to be getting a lot of books out, probably to study when they get back home. Simmons seemed pretty occupied, so Grif saw a chance and moved quickly, but sneakily, behind him. He put his hands oh Simmons’ shoulder.

“Boo!”

Simmons nearly jumped out of his skin, and Grif found that hilarious. As Grif was laughing, Simmons looked very exasperated and annoyed at his Boyfriend. 

“Grif!! Don’t you ever do that again, you scared the crap out of me!” He nearly yelled at Grif, who was currently dying from laughing so hard.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe that worked!” Grif told him in between giggle fits.

“You’re so mean to me” Simmons pouted at him.

“Aww come on, you know I love you” Grif held his hand, and was about to walk them both home. “You got everythin’?”

“Yeah,” Simmons replied, closing his locker and locking it up. They walked home together, Grif telling him about the new game he just bought.

* * *

“Hey, Grif?”

Simmons walked in with some snacks for them both to eat. Kai was upstairs on her laptop, probably talking to someone on Skype or something. Grif however was playing the game he bought. He seemed to be enjoying it so far. Simmons remembered having a game similar to it back at… he didn’t want to think about that. 

Grif paused the game to look at Simmons, and smiled when he saw the tray of treats. 

“Awesome, Oreos!” he cheered as he grabbed a few to put in his mouth. “Did you want something, Simmons?” he asked with his mouth full.

“Gross, Grif, swallow your food before talking!” Simmons reprimanded him, before sighing. “Yeah, I did. You know that game you’re playing?”

“This one?”

“Yeah. Is it a multi-player game?”

“Yeah, you can have, like, 8 people or something, I think”

“Can you teach me how to play it?”

Grif looked at him, he was genuinely surprised that Simmons actually wanted to play of his own accord. Hell, he didn’t even need to do anything! That was a bonus win in Grif’s book.

“Sure,” he said to him, patting the area on the floor next to him, “I’m sure we’ll be pro’s in no time”

No homework was done that day from either participant. Kai even joined in later on and decided to kick their asses at it.All-in-all it was a lovely evening at the Grif-Simmons household. 


	12. Woah, have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me - Tucklina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bandmate AU.

Carolina was working on the sound systems, making sure they were ready for the next show. They weren’t professional just yet, but this next show could be their big break for ‘Aqua Rains’. Lavernius Tucker, her bassist and best-friend-turned-boyfriend, was working on the lights above them. She hoped he would do them right this time. They didn’t want an accident like their first show happening again did they?

“Hey, Carolina!” Tucker called from where-ever-the-hell-he-was. She got up from the speaker she was testing out and headed towards the sound. 

“Yes Tucker? Where are you anyway?” She called out. Tucker tried to do a backflip and land in front of her. He landed it, but slipped on a wire and fell on his ass. Carolina chuckled. 

“You’re such an idiot, Tucker, what were you doing anyway?” She asked him.

“Hey, I’m  _your_  idiot, doesn’t that count for anything?” Tucker argued, “Besides, all the lights up there seem fine to me”

“Are they all stable?”

“When has Lavernius Tucker lied about the lights?” As he said that, one of the lights fell off its hinges, crashing onto the stage. The two looked on at it. Carolina glared at Tucker, who laughed sheepishly.

“Erm… I guess you could say that, erm, the lights  _fell_ for me? Bow-Chicka-Bow-OW!” Carolina punched his arm lightly before he could finish his catchphrase. “Rude.” he pouted.

“Tucker, this is serious, this could be our big break!” Carolina moved back to the sound-system on the side of the stage, and started working out the stuff they needed to fix on it. The rest of the band were coming soon for final practice, everything had to be perfect. “Now, go grab a broom to clean all that glass up”. 

She walked across the stage to pick up the, now broken, stage lamp. She would have done if Tucker hadn’t stopped her.

“Hey, I’ll deal with the light, you keep workin’ on the computer system thing.” He kissed her cheek before going to the light. Her hand moved to her cheek out of instinct. For someone who non-stop cracks perverted jokes, he could be so gentlemanly. She smiled.

“Woah, have I entered an alternate universe, or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

 _Shit he saw that._ She thought. But she didn’t stop smiling.


	13. You fainted… right into my arms. If you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes. - Grimmons

Grif thought of the idea because of Tucker. He hated saying that, but it’s true. Tucker can come up with pretty good ideas, and he was a helluva bro for letting him use his idea. Apparently he just needed to say that ‘Tucker thought of it’. Eh, details. All he needed to do was wait for Simmons to trip over or something, yeah that could work.

It was the start of English class, and Grif was being dragged in by Simmons so they wouldn’t be late. Simmons was ranting on how there was supposed to be a test next week and he need this lesson to study or something. Grif begrudgingly let himself be dragged into the class. 

When they got there, the teacher saw them and offered to let them in. “After all, because you’re early, you can have a quick revision session before the test.”

“What test? There’s a test?  _I thought the text was next week?!”_  Simmons panicked, he was nearly hyperventilating. The teacher checked the diary, and confirmed that the test was, indeed, today.

Simmons fainted. Grif caught him before he fell to the ground.

After about 10 minutes Simmons woke up on a bed at the nurses office with a pounding headache. Grif was sat next to him.

“Hey, you’re awake then?” He asked. Simmons turned to him, confused.

“What happened? My head is killing me” He moved his hand to his head.

“Well,” Grif started, but then he thought of Tucker’s thing he did with Church. He told himself that this was _not_  the right situation for it. The words came out anyway. “You fainted… right into my arms. Come on Simmons, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Simmons playfully hit Grif, “Oh shut up, fatass, why did I fain-  _the test!!_ ” Simmons was about to start panicking again, but Grif calmed him down.

“Calm down, kissass, Teach said we could do the test next week.” He told him, “Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“Shut the fuck up, Grif” Simmons scolded him. “Where the hell did you get that line from anyway, Tucker?”

Grif was quiet. Simmons stared at him.

“You did, didn’t you.”

Grif looked down sadly, “… Yeah.”

“You’re such an idiot”

“I know”

“I love you”

“I-” Grif stopped himself mid-sentence to look at Simmons.

“I love you, too”


	14. Sharkprice - "Well, I wasn't cut out to be a baker, huh?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharkface fails at baking. Aiden laughs at his mishaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the one where Sharkface couldn't bake a cake? and the pregnancy test Sharkprice? Yea, this is a part of that au, too. A birthday present for cili-ai I wrote on tumblr 2 months ago before posting here. (Follow Cili she's awesome). (Not A Prompt)

“Okay…” Terrence Ephemera Sharkface looked down at the, erm,  _thing_  he had created with his own two hands. It was supposed to be a cake. He followed every. single. goddamned. step in that recipe he swore on it! “Guess I wasn’t really fit for being a baker, huh?”

He turned around to see his partner chuckling at him. “I  _told_  you it would have been best for you to buy a cake instead. Like I did.”

It had supposed to have been a present for Girlie’s Birthday, which coincidently fell on the same day as Aiden’s Best-Friend-Slash-Associate’s son, David. Sharkface, having been friends with Girlie since forever, wanted to do something extra special and bake a cake. He thought that since he was good at making other things, baking a cake wouldn’t be hard, right?

Oh how wrong he was. He hated his past self for thinking that, and hated the smug grin Aiden was currently sporting even more. He was pretty sure Aiden was only a few steps away from doing the “I Told You So” dance. Seriously, fuck that guy and fuck how hot he is… Oh wait he already does that.

He was still annoyed over the fact that he was right though.

“You know, there is still time for you to run to the bakery and buy a cake…”

“No. I can fix this.” Sharkface insisted. He wasn’t giving up yet, that’s the coward’s way out. “Besides, I’m like… Erm… fifty-five per cent sure this won’t explode on us. And about twenty-seven per cent sure it won’t mutate and kill us all.” He dead-panned, then blanched at the thought of the thing mutating. 

Aiden laughed at him, the son-of-a-bitch. He walked over to him, and observed the ‘Cake’. “Well, then you certainly have a…  _problem_ then. _”_ He then went to grab some of the icing that Sharkface had prepared in a dish whilst the cake was cooking. He was unsuccessful in the attempt, Sharkface playfully slapped his arm away from it.

“Hey, stop, I gotta use this.”

“You’re going to  _use_  it?”

“How else am I going to cover this mess up?”

* * *

The cake on the outside ended up looking okay, with help from Aiden. The inside of it was another story.

Girlie was going to get her revenge at a Mr Terrence Sharkface. She also knew how gullible he was sometimes. She knew exactly how to enact it.

_That cake was fucking disgusting._


	15. Chucker - “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I linked this loosely with the Grimmons one.

Tucker has always had a huge crush on Church. Even though they were nothing alike, and been the best of friends since kindergarten, the underlying crush he had for Church was still there. Even when he didn’t know it, it was there. But, like anyone who’s trying to start dating their best friend, he was worried about if he would be rejected. How would they be able to stay as friends otherwise? If he was gonna do this, he needed a way for it to be good enough for banter, but flirty enough to be a pick-up line. He had the perfect one.

Tucker knew that Church was clumsy as hell; the guy could trip over flat ground somehow with how clumsy he was. So what better pick-up line than one that relates to him, and takes the piss out of him? Tucker thought it was perfect. He just needed the right time. 

Cue the bell. Church just got out of his science class and was heading for his locker to shove all his stuff in. Tucker had an English class which got let out early, so he waited for him there. 

“Hey, Church! ‘Sup?” Tucker called out to him, catching his attention. He seemed to be in a better mood than usual.

“Hey Tucker, not much. Teach was in a better mood than usual, so we actually  _got_  some work done, for once in that fucking class” Ha, nerd. Church wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he actually liked learning. He was interested in computer science, weirdly. 

They decided to walk home together. And by “walk home”, they meant walk to Church’s house to play video games. Tucker practically lived there, anyway. 

* * *

They were playing video games when it happened; Tucker looked over at Church, and noticed he was ‘pale as a sheet’, one would say. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked him, concerned.

“Yeah I’m… fine. A little dizzy, though.”

Church was leaning on Tucker’s arm. Tucker got really worried.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Tucker. I’m  _fin-”_ Church fainted into Tuckers lap mid-sentence.

“Church!”

* * *

Tucker had put Church on his bed,  and sat next to him until he woke up. 

“W-what the… hell?” Church woke up disorientated. “Tucker, what… happened?”

“Well, you fainted. Straight into my arms. Heh, Church, I knew you wanted my attention but hell, you didn’t need to go through such extremes!”

Church punched him in the arm lightly, blushing. “Ah, shut up.”

Tucker wondered if Church caught up on the, hopefully obvious, pick up line. He was glad he didn’t flub it up.

“Anyway, what the hell was  _that_ , Church?”

“What the hell was what.”

“Why did you faint!”

“Oh. I… I don’t… remember.” Church fell deep into thought.

“You hungry?”

“Fuck yeah! I’m always a slut for Doritos! God, I don’t think I’ve ate since breakfast.”

Tucker looked at Church.

“Church, did you forget to eat today or somethin’”

“Erm… yeah.”

“God damn it, Church.”

They started dating a week later.


	16. Pastry Train - Bath Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this based of a small Skype chat with Jake - yesiam-human on tumblr. Cool guy. "Based on a post saying somethin like: ‘imagine your OTP in the bath together, no sex, juts relaxing in the bath n splashin eachother n giggling no i am not finding the post fuck that my arm achess why tf am i doing this) Yes some of the stuff is Jake’s, some is mine" - (from my tumblr). Wrote this with a really bad aching arm. Enjoy.

“Hey, Caboose!” Donut called over to his buddy from the opposing team. They were in the same base today because Caboose decided to have a slumber party, and what was Donut, if not an accommodating host? 

Thus leaving the two where they were now: Donut deciding to have a bath with Caboose. He made a bath bomb especially for the occasion!

Caboose came running up to him, donned in a blue onesie and a pair of pink bunny slippers, and Donut couldn’t help but find it adorable. Donut was preping the bath tub so it was warm enough for the both of them.

Caboose skidded around the corner, nearly slipping up and falling on the tiled floor. Donut laughed.

“Careful, silly! Don’t go rushing around, you could hurt yourself!”

“Okay Captain Crunch!!” 

Donut held out the freshly made bath bomb, which was full of biodegradable glitter, and showed it to Caboose.

“See this?” Caboose looked at it thoughtfully. “This is the bath bomb I made for you!”

“Is it Andy the Bomb??”

“What?” Donut looked at Caboose like he’d grown another head. But then it clicked that the only bomb he’d ‘met’ was, of course, Andy. “No, Caboose, it isn’t a real bomb! You put it in the bath water, and it makes the water pretty!”

Caboose’s eyes lit up, and he broke into a huge smile. “I want pretty water!!”

Donut giggled at the sight. “You wanna have a bath with me?”

“ **Yes!!** ”  _‘Well that was an enthusiastic yes’,_ Donut thought.

Donut stopped the taps and placed his hand in the water, to test the heat. He them motioned Caboose closer. “Here, come look at this.” Caboose watched on as Donut dropped the bath bomb into the water. It exploded, and the water changed colour, and glitter was everywhere. Donut looked over and saw that Caboose was mesmerised by it.

“What d’ya think, huh?”

“The water looks like a galaxy :O”

“Yes, it does!”

“Galaxy Water!!”

Donut laughed and then helped Caboose out of his clothes and into the tub.

* * *

Donut was helping wash Caboose’s mess of hair, as he sat behind him. 

“Hey, close your eyes real tight Caboose! Don’t want any of this stuff in them!”

Caboose mock-saluted at Donut, “Yes, Muffin Man!” and covered his eyes. Donut, making sure that Caboose’s eyes were closed, then poured the water over Caboose’s hair, washing the suds from the shampoo out of it. 

After Caboose did the same with Donut, the two then proceeded in splashing each other with the water.

Bubbles and glitter was  _ **everywhere.**  _And remained there for another 3 months.

Caboose and Donut ended up having slumber parties every two weeks afterwards.


	17. Overworked - Dork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally library sex inside a library but now its fluffy fluff in a library involving York trying to get Delta to sleep. hAVE SOME DORK BEING DORKS. College era: After MoI High!  
> I just found this drabble in my writing tag, so i decided to post it here... i wrote this back in September wOW. Also: Sorry for delays in writing - I've been real busy with uni and stuff =33

York found Delta inside the library. Well, at this point, it was usual for him to be in the library, being how the exams were going. Hell, he practically lived there. It wasn’t surprising that he was sitting at the table on his own, taking masses of notes for… biology, was it? York couldn’t tell at this angle.

He walked over to him and covered his eyes.

“Guess who?”

Delta sighed, he sounded annoyed. “York, please, it would be better for both of us if you let me study in peace.”

“Aww, come on D, it’s only harmless fun! You need to relax, take a break!”

York sat down next to him. The library was near empty. Considering that exams were going on, that was kind of surprising. But at the same time, they were either finished, or hadn’t got one for two weeks. So it could have been due to that. Delta did like to study early, after all.

“York, if I take a break, I will lose track of what I’m supposed to be studying.”

“What’cha studying?”

“Just some Cell Biology, Nothing special.” D looked at him. He smiled a little, but York knew he looked really tired. Kid didn’t know how to catch a break. 

“Hey, you really should take a break.” York put his arm around him, pulling him closer to him slightly. “You need to rest your brain. You look like you’re gonna pass out.” Which was true. The boy had bags under his eyes and obviously hadn’t slept for a few days, probably doing all-nighters.

“York I-”

“The library’s gonna close soon. It’s like 7pm.” Delta’s eyes widened slightly. He must have lost track of time.

“Oh. Th-that had slipped my mind.” He moved his arm, rubbing the other slightly. A nervous response he knew about. He’s pretty sure everyone knew about that.

York chuckled, “You’ve been over-working yourself again, haven’t you?” Delta looked down slightly, and didn’t reply. That usually means he agrees with you, but doesn’t want to admit it. In this case, it was yes. He pulled him in closer, rubbing his shoulder slightly. “Come on, let’s go back to the dorm.” 

York helped Delta pack up his stuff, and the two quickly ran to their dorm room. When they got there, York convinced Delta actually relax his brain for once in his life, and they streamed some movies on Netflix. When York looked over at Delta during the middle of the second movie, he was already fast asleep on his shoulder. He covered the blanket over Delta so he wouldn’t get cold, and got more comfortable.

Overall, it was a pretty good evening.


	18. Dinner Dates - Sharklina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I wrote back in September for tuckalinas for his birthday that im posting here. AU: 'imagine that you’ve been stood up by your douche of a boyfriend on date night and the waitress keeps asking if you’re ready to order but you keep asking for more time hoping that he’s just late. people are starting to look at you with those apologetic looks like they know and you start to feel worse and worse about the whole situation but as you decide to just get up and leave, this boy you’ve never seen sits down explaining loudly “sorry i’m so late, babe, traffic is crazy right now.” and he quietly adds, “i’m Michael. just go with it, yeah? whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” and so you do go with it because he’s being sweet and trying to save you (and plus he’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen) and as you’re leaving the restaurant after the best non-planned date ever, he asks you out for real this time.'

Carolina was sitting in the restaurant, slowly getting agitated by waiting so long. She was waiting for her so-called “boyfriend”, York, to come meet her. She hoped he didn’t stand her up. If he did, then there would be hell to pay. The waitress there, a girl named Connie according to her tag, kept wondering over, asking if she was ready to order her meal. She kept replying that she needed more time, as she had some hope left that he would show up. She felt the looks of the other patrons at the restaurant pitying her. She hated it.

Feeling like shit, she was about to get up to leave, only to be confronted by a fairly attractive boy coming towards her to sit down. She looked at him confused, before he started to explain.

“Sorry I’m late babe! The traffic is absolutely _crazy_ right now”. He then proceeded to sit down opposite her, and whispered “Hey, my name’s Terrance, most call me Sharkface. Just go with it, yeah? The guy who stood you up must be a huge dick.”

She decided to go with it because he was being really sweet, and she wouldn’t deny that he _was_ attractive. And he was trying to save her from the damnation of being stood up. So when Connie came back to ask if they wanted to order anything, she did.

During the dinner, she learnt a lot about Sharkface. For starters, he loves sharks. And not just a “they’re cool” love, it was practically an obsession. She found it pretty charming, actually. Likewise, she told Sharkface about how she was a personal trainer, only it was a side job to help pay college fees for her post-grad course. She also found out that Sharkface worked at the aquarium. She had to say, she would definitely want to go on a date with him again.

So when he asked her out for a real date after the impromptu one, she agreed. After she broke up with York though.

It wasn’t soon after York nearly dying from Carolina that York ended up dating both North and Washington, and Carolina asked if they wanted to go on a double date with her and Sharkface.

All in all, she had to admit, if York hadn’t stood her up for game night with the two idiots, she wouldn’t have gotten with Sharkface. He could have at least told her, though. Besides, Sharkface is a much better boyfriend to her, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing Carolina #sorry. Also hinted Norkington at the end XD


	19. Flyoming - Have you lost your mind?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look something ive finally got around to posting hello

Their CO made them work together, and their first assignment was a practice steak out. The only communication they could share was through the use of a private messaging server. Reginald ‘Wyoming’ - the state name he was assigned - looked over to his current partner, someone with the state name ‘Florida’, but insisted he call him ‘Butch Flowers’ instead. He was rather strange to the British man. Like what he was doing right now. _Wait a moment, what the bloody hell are you doing?_

 

 ** _Moustache-etiquette:_** butch flowers have you lost your god damn mind?

 

Florida seemed to ignore his questioning look, the bastard even _smiled_ at him. After sharing a glance, the cocky so-and-so, he decided to message back.

 

 _ **FloralAssassin** : _Hmm?

 ** _FloralAssassin:_** What did I do, Reggie?

 

That _bastard._  He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. And he called him Reggie. _Reggie!_ Ooh, if he wasn’t worried about losing his job, he was going to kill that man. He may be handsome, but _wait what the hell am I thinking?!_

 

 ** _Moustache-etiquette:_** were in the middle of a bloody steak out and you brought a PICNIC?!

 

He glared at his partner, who seemed to be suppressing giggles. What an absolute fanny. He decided to get out a sandwich from the picnic basket he got from literally nowhere.

 

 ** _FloralAssasin:_** It’s not a /real/ stake out, Reggie! 

 _ **FloralAssassin:**  _If it /was/, we would already be done here! :D 

 

He even had the guts to end the message with an emoji. A _smiley_  emoji at that. And what the hell did he mean when he said we would already be done if it were a “Real” stakeout? Wyoming calmed himself down a little when he tried to tell himself that Florida was probably exaggerating.

 

 _ **Moustache-etiquette** : _well I would rather not get told off by the co that our mission failed because SOMEONE decided to HAVE A EVENING MEAL and we end up MISSING OUR TARGET!!!

 _ **FloralAssassin:** _ Oh, hush! 

 _ **FloralAssassin:**  _There’s nothing to worry about! 

 _ **FloralAssassin:**  _Now come on over here, surely you want some food right?

 

Wyoming grumbled a little. He didn’t want to relent, but he _was_  hungry. He figured that food was _slightly_  more important, and he hoped Florida wouldn’t gloat about it.

Luckily he didn’t, when Wyoming walked over there, the man only smiled, and did a small wave. He sat down opposite him and Florida offered him a sandwich. It was a very nice ham and cheese sandwich. He even brought a Thermos Flask of Earl Grey tea! 

Although they never spoke once aloud, Florida was pleasant company, even if he was annoyed by him at first. All they did was quietly eat small sandwiches, drink tea and have some nicely prepared cakes. Fit for an afternoon tea, Wyoming supposed. 

It wasn’t until Florida, whilst in the midst of drinking his tea, shot at the target. Well, one moment he was drinking tea happily, the next he spun round, unsheathed a throwing knife, threw said knife and hit the target - which was actually a cardboard cut out what did they run out of money or something - and turned back around to sit down and carry on drinking his tea. That shocked him, like what the actual hell was he some sort of ninja?

Florida looked at him, before proceeding to type out a message.

 

 ** _FloralAssassin:_** Why do you think I named myself FloralAssassin, Reggie?

 ** _FloralAssassin:_** It’s a mash up, my last name is Flowers, and my job title is an Assassin!

 

 _‘Oh bollocks’_  was the only thought that went through his mind when he read that last message.

 

 ** _Moustache-etiquette:_** bollocks it all they paired an assassin with a sniper? 

 ** _FloralAssassin:_** Well, well, they must have thought we would work well together!

 ** _Moustache-etiquette:_** knock knock

 ** _FloralAssassin:_** Who’s there?

 ** _Moustache-etiquette:_** boo.

 ** _FloralAssassin:_** Hello Boo, you can call me Daddy.

 ** _Moustache-etiquette:_** oh bollocks it all.

 

This partnership, hopefully, would be a good one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secretly im happy about the dad joke Florida used.  
> Idea from when i was washing the dishes that one time back in fucking JUNE OF LAST YEAR


	20. Robo Pastry Train - Tumbleblogs and airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lopez is a Tumblr famous Mexican blogger running a blog in English whilst studying Robotics.  
> Caboose is the Puerto Rican veterinarian who can help him get a room to stay in when he raises enough money for the flights to America.  
> Donut is the fashion journalist that rooms with Caboose and picks him up from the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually meant to be a long fic, however, I forgot where I was going with it. Besides, the drabbles from the verse are here, so why not how they ended up living together?  
> Sorry I probably won't extend this 'verse, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I wrote it... September last year? ehehe... Sorry.  
> Sorry the formatting is weird, it's pasted directly from a word document I remembered making only like, ten minutes ago. Anyway, Enjoy.

Lopez was on the plane. He was thinking how lucky he was that he was internet famous. More specifically, Tumblr famous. It all started three months ago, when he just finished his masters year at a university in the UK.  
Someone named Sarge or whatever said he could get him a job over in America if he could pay the flights. Sarge found out about him because someone recommended him as he was really good at robotics. But he was poor as dicks so he really couldn’t afford the flights. But then he remembered that he could at least try to raise a little money for the flights and a work permit visa to get him there via a funding campaign and Tumblr.  
So he tried it. He posted on his blog, 'pansexualmexicanrobot', that he could get his big break over in America, but he couldn't afford the flights and the work visa needed to get there. It got boosted a lot. He was generally surprised it worked. He also realised that he needed a house or a flat to live in, and got worried again about the prices. Is $3000 enough for flights, visa and a house? But he couldn't ask his followers for more, that's just selfish!  
But one of his mutual followers messaged him, saying he could set him up with a flat, because he lived in the area. He messaged him back with a 'really?' and also added his Skype details, saying it would be easier to chat over Skype. He was apprehensive, just in case it was a scam or something, but the guy, 'bluewithfrecklesandtrains' had sent him a Skype request. He added him.  
The guy was actually called Michael Caboose, but most people called him Caboose. He was a veterinarian at the local vets. They audio chatted to each other a lot, and Lopez found out that he knew Spanish, because of living in Puerto Rico as a child. They spoke in Spanish a lot of the time they were talking. Caboose told him that they needed a new roommate because their old one was moving out to across the hall. When Lopez asked why, he went into how "Tucker wants to look after Church because Tex and Church stopped dating" and a small rant on how no one told him until he was just about to move out, they didn't want him involved apparently. Lopez could sort of see why, but thought it was still kind of mean of them.  
They actually started dating through Skype, asking all sorts of questions and story ideas and alternate universes. Caboose did run a fandom blog, after all. Lopez found out that Freckles was actually a dog Caboose had as a child whilst he was in Puerto Rico. Lopez was happy he could talk to someone in his own language for once since he left Mexico. Caboose told him vaguely about another person living with him. Apparently his name was cinnamon bun, but Lopez highly doubted that, since his name changed every time Caboose mentioned him. He said he would pick him up at the airport once he got there.  
Lopez couldn't wait. He was giddy at the thought of meeting his boyfriend in real life for the first time.  
There was still a few hours left on his flight, so Lopez decided to have a nap. He didn't have internet on the plane, after all, so he had nothing better to do. He got comfy on the chair, placing his head next to the window of the plane. He closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

He woke up just before the seat-belt sign came on. He put it on, and waited for the plane to land. It landed safely, and pulled up to the terminal. Lopez got up from his seat and pulled his bag from the overhead rack, before getting off the plane.  
He had to go through customs (which was a pain) before going on to grab his bag from the "luggage conveyor. He had to wait for twenty minutes for it to come out, but when it did he happily pulled it from the conveyor and pulled it towards the exit. That's when a terrifying thought came to him.  
He didn't know where he was.  
He didn't know where Caboose's roommate would be waiting. Would he hold a sign? Would he wait outside? Is he even here yet? Lopez just didn't know. He got to the exit of the airport and looked around. He didn't know what to look for. He wishes Caboose had told him what his roommate looked like. Panic was starting to settle in, but Lopez tried to put that aside and look nonchalant. He was in a new place now, there was no need for those thoughts! He was starting a new leaf in his story, and small things like that wouldn't bug him. He tried to lie to himself about that, but it wasn't happening.  
Someone tapped his shoulder, and he nearly jumped in shock. He was brooding on his thoughts so much so that he lost track of what he was doing and the people around him.  
"Hey..." they started, Lopez didn't know what they identified as, so didn't want to assume. “Are you Lopez? Because I'm pretty sure you are, and my roommate has been looking forward to meeting you for ages!"  
Lopez was shocked about how confident they were. "Yeah... I'm waiting for someone... My boyfriend's roommate... Cinnamon bun??" Any other time he would speak in Spanish, but this was a pretty serious situation, Lopez figured.  
"Cinnamon bun? Wait is your boyf Michael Caboose?" they asked. Lopez nodded.  
"Well, you're in luck! I just happen to be his roomie! I'm Franklin Delano Donut, but most people just call me Donut. Boy, am I pleased you're here! The landlord been grinding our behinds for the rent! He practically bent us over for money!"  
Lopez didn't know what to say to that. For starters, he was pretty sure that they didn't mean what they was saying in the way it sounded. Hell, they probably couldn’t even tell they were making the double entendre.  
He followed Donut to a pink car. "This is my baby. Like it? It's Lightish red!"  
Lopez looked at Donut. It was clear that the car was pink. He didn't say anything on the matter, though. Lopez opened the boot of the car and put his suitcases inside. Closing it, he got inside Donut's _pink ___car. Lopez was pretty sure that his distaste to the colour of the car was shown very clearly, but Donut didn't mention it. He didn't say anything at all on the matter of the obviously-pink-Lightish-red-isn’t-even-a-colour car. It was like it was a normal thing. Maybe it was a normal thing.  
Instead he spoke about himself. About how he views himself as genderqueer, and goes by he, she and they. Mainly he though, apparently he preferred being called ‘he’ to the other two pronouns. Lopez nodded to show he was listening. He was still a bit tired from the flight, and really could not be bothered with speaking English. Donut didn't seem to mind that, he seemed pretty content just telling Lopez about himself, the city, and the flat, amongst other things.  
They got to the flat building in about thirty minutes. It was a nice building actually, not dingy as Lopez had been expecting. But nothing too fancy, either. The two walked up the stairs, Lopez following Donut, to their humble abode. Lopez's new home for now. Flat number 157A.  
At least it was on the first floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see what I did there? 157A? 1-57-A? Outpost A(lpha), Outpost (number) 1, 57? I'm here all week, folks.  
> Meanwhile, I cannot, For The Life Of Me, spell the word Entendre.


	21. If you die, I’m gonna kill you - Tucker & Wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be tuckington, but they just ended up being work parners  
> im just reposting old stuff here now.  
> heist au, links with the lolix heist au

_“_ I hope this goes right”. 

Tucker sighed, holding his pistol to his side. He couldn’t help but to be worried, after all, he wasn’t even meant to be there! His partner, dressed like ‘ _a fucking highway’_  according to Tucker, responded on his phone.

“Well, Minty, if this doesn’t go right we’ll probably die”

“Fuck you Wash! If you die I’m gonna kill you!”

Wash was laughing at him, the utter dickwad. “How the hell can you kill me if I’m already dead?” he asked.

Tucker snorted, “Ever heard of Leonard L Church? That guy’s a fucking ghost I swear to God.”

“He’s either that or a cockroach, that’s for sure” Wash responded back.

Tucker looked out again, his energy sword sheathed on the other side of his belt. The signal was coming up soon. He saw the guy, he had- _is that a fucking flamethrower? No no no no no I ain’t dealin’ with this shit._  All he had to do was call Wash, cancel everything he didn’t want to die, not yet!

“Wash are you sure about this? That guy looks pretty tough, can we go home please?” he radioed Wash.

“Don’t worry about it Tucker, we’ll be fine. We just- huh? One second Tucker” 

“What do you mean ‘one second’? Wash? _Wash the signal is coming,_ ** _what do I do? WASH!!_** ” He tried to radio him, but the signal was going up and– Wait what?

What the hell was going on? 

“T–ker! B—k –wn! F-l —ck! Or–s fro–”

“Wash you’re breaking up!”

“Tucker! Fall back! Both of our groups have been ambushed, there no time _RUN PLEASE”_

The radio went silent. Tucker ran.


	22. No one needs to know -Sharkprice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, reposting old stuff;  
> Heist au

“Sharkface, I don’t believe this idea is very wise.”

Aiden looked over at his partner, who was about to leave for ‘work’ he called it. Aiden knew better, he was working for the Insurrection Rebellion group, the other side of town. He also knew that Sharkface knew that Aiden himself worked for the Freelance PD, the Department keen on fighting against them. They should have been enemies. But instead, by some crazy fate, they ended up together.

“I know, but I have to Ai, I’m the only guy who can work a flamethrower properly whilst still looking hot” Sharkface smirked during his response, whilst Aiden tried his best not to facepalm at the pun. Unfortunately, he failed step 1.

“Now is not the time for that,” he said to him “I’m worried about you, this is a big deal for both sides.” He sighed before saying “I don’t want you to get hurt, Sharkface, I’m worried about you”

Sharkface looked away for a moment, worried? No, apprehensive. He sighed.

“I know you are, I’m a grown man Aiden I can look after myself” Aiden looked like he was about to object, so he cut him off, “I know, I know. Trust me, I’ll be fine.” He assured the man. They shared a kiss before Sharkface left. Aiden still couldn’t shake the feeling something was going to happen.

* * *

Sharkface knew something was up. He knew it when he arrived. He got out of the car, and walked along to his post, Flamethrower strapped nicely on his back. Sensing something was up, he called Aiden again.

Only to have the phone kicked out of his hand and be pushed to the ground.

“Heh, I knew it, I _knew_  it.” Some orange-wearing cocky dickhead walked up to him. He knew who it was.

“Felix? You shouldn’t be here!”

“I can’t believe you’re actually fucking the second-in-command of the place you’re fighting against!” He laughed, “Fraternising with the enemy are we?”

“Fuck off, Trashcan, no one needs to know that”

“Don’t they now?” He stepped on the phone, breaking it.

He walked over to Sharkface, getting his prized knife out of its sheath.

“Well, they do now” 


	23. I almost lost you. - Sharkprice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposting old shit  
> Heist au

The fight was brutal. Sharkface barely made it out alive. He was in intensive therapy for at least 3 months. And even then it took another two months for him to be able to walk again. Aiden stayed with him all the way, slipping in after work to check up on him. The other Innies went to see him too, Manly even brought him some Shark-Shaped chocolate to help him feel better.

For the most part it worked. It didn’t help his self-confidence that half his face was completely fucked up. That trash can was a fucking cock, he hated him. Even more so now he had to spend months out of action because of him.

Aiden came in at that point, and Sharkface looked over at him, “Hey babe”.

He smiled a little, before walking over to sit by his hospital bed. Sharkface thought that he seemed a little upset about something. Or was it melancholy?

“They said I could be out of here in about a week’s time you know.” He told him, trying to cheer him up. Aiden looked up at him, and smiled a little.

“That’s good, I suppose”

_Okay that really isn’t right,_ he thought, so he asked him what was wrong. Aiden was quiet for a few moments. Sharkface waited a few moments, until he heard a sigh from his lover.

“It just that I almost lost you, I knew I should have done something more to stop you from going an–” he got cut off by Sharkface kissing him. 

“I was going no matter what you said Ai, I would rather it was me than one of my family”

“Family?” Aiden sounded confused from that remark.

“Yeah, us Innies gotta stick together, right? They’re the closest thing to a family I’ve ever had. Besides you that is.” Sharkface saw his expression change from neutral to shock, and it was the cutest thing he’s saw. 

“You… Think I’m… Family?”

“Yep!” He reassured Aiden, with emphasis on the ‘p’.

* * *

“You seem, _upset_  about something, Sharkface”

Aiden broke the comfortable silence between them, seeing that Sharkface kept fidgeting, looking like he was hiding something. The nurse came in earlier and removed the gauze from Sharkface’s face, exposing the skin. They told him that he wouldn’t be able to see out of the one eye again.

“It’s nothing” He replied, before covering himself with the blanket, to hide Aiden assumed.

“You can tell me, I won’t be offended”

Sharkface looked at him from under the blanket. “Promise me you won’t look at me. I’m ugly as hell now. I was hot, man! Guess I was so hot I ended up getting burned.”

“Don’t say that. I don’t care what you look like. I’m sure you’re still hotter than the flamethrower you wield.”

Sharkface uncovered himself from the blanket, and Aiden was able to see what a number Felix had done. It was a close fight, he had heard, but Felix grabbed the upperhand and pummelled him with a Gravity Hammer he found in the building. 

Aiden noticed something that made him smile though. “Sharkface?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m an ugly piece of shit and you wanta break up right” Sharkface answered, looking down sadly.

“You live up to your namesake now. And Your still, Ahem, ‘too hot’” Aiden corrected, adding the air-quotes around ‘too hot’.

Sharkface looked away into the mirror again, to see what Aiden meant. “Oh. My. God. _I look like a shark!!_  This is one of my childhood dreams!! HOT FUCKING DAMN! _DUNU DUNU MOTHERFUCKERS_ ”

Aiden smiled at Sharkface’s glee, “So, _Sharkface_ , What are you planing on doing once you get out of hospital?”

Sharkface turned to Aiden, a cheeky grin on his face, “You.”


	24. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified - Sharkprice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharkface and Aiden decided to date because of what probably would be the most unusual circumstances. According to Aiden that is. Sharkface just thought they’re relationship started because of a smart idea gone completely wrong in the weirdest way possible. And neither of them would be wrong in thinking the way they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used to ship this really hard... now not so much. I'm still on the Robo Pastry Train, however, but word of warning: I don't really write rvb stuff anymore. i mean, im currently in the middle of writing a bunch of homestuck stuff i havent posted lmao oh well.  
> But keeping this open anyway because you never know, i might just write some other stuff, for warm up or something. You cant escape the ficlets.  
> Anyway, Enjoy  
> Word of warning: LONG - its 3105 words long.

Sharkface and Aiden decided to date because of what probably would be the most unusual circumstances. According to Aiden that is. Sharkface just thought they’re relationship started because of a smart idea gone completely wrong in the weirdest way possible. And neither of them would be wrong in thinking the way they did.

* * *

Leonard wanted Aiden to go undercover and start ‘working’ for the Insurrection Rebellion. Aiden was confused, he was just a psychologist he had never been out on the field before. But Leonard insisted he’d go. He had to, because no one would expect him to do that. ‘ _They don’t know you’_  he had told him. It confused him, how was he supposed to go undercover for a rebellion when he didn’t have any useful assets to provide said rebellion? He didn’t know what to do. 

The undercover work was set to go into action in the next week. Aiden was terrified, he didn’t know how he’d be helpful. He’d never shot a gun in his life, after all. He tried looking into them, see what they needed. What was he useful for in the PD? He sighed. Maybe he should try to convince Leonard to not let him go, maybe he made a mistake? Maybe someone like C.T., the Knife-wielding-infiltrationist, would be better suited for this. 

He was walking back to his flat while dwelling on this. It was also where he first saw Sharkface. But he didn’t think much of it at the time. Until he was approached by him.

* * *

Terrence EphemeraSharkface was annoyed. He was annoyed because he got forced to do the ‘Weekly-Innie-Shop’. Which basically meant a test of will-power and determination. He could not be bothered with it today.

Which lead him to where he was now; absolutely _covered_  in milk and surrounded by bags of exploded flour. He still doesn’t know how the hell the bag exploded on him. He still doesn’t know how a _bottle of milk_  exploded on him, but whatever. 

He needed help. He needed some serious help. He didn’t want to ask for help. That’s the coward’s way out. He was casually - Or as casually as he could in his condition - walking down the street with the shopping - What was left of it, anyway. Annoyingly, he saw someone walk down the street at this point. The guy seemed to be deep in thought… has he seen him before? Maybe he just lived around here, which is why he seemed familiar, Sharkface decided on.

He decided to approach the guy, maybe cheer him up - he did look kinda silly at that point - but then he thought that it might look a bit creepy. But he had to explain!

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

The guy smiled a little at that. But then his face changed to… Shock? Confusion? Sharkface didn’t really know. 

He shrugged and walked off, a little faster than usual. If he’d stayed, he’d hear the guy sighing in relief, and chuckling at the sight he just saw.

* * *

Aiden knew he was part of the Insurrectionist Rebellion; he looked exactly like his file said he did. Only he did not expect someone from apart of the group to be covered in baking supplies. Maybe he was worrying over nothing. He walked away, back to his flat that was surprisingly near to the Insurrectionist HQ, he had figured. 

He got into his flat and made himself a coffee to relax. He then decided on what he was going to do. He would go through with the Director’s plan; he was normally right about this stuff, anyway, so what was he worrying about? He could say that he was good at getting information out of people - that’s what he does at the PD, after all. 

Aiden decided it would probably be best to go to bed and sleep on the thought. There was no choice to not go, but he needed a good alibi, after all.

* * *

A week after the milk explosion and Sharkface’s evident ban from going on the shopping run (to Sharkface’s inward delight), there was a knock on the door of the Innie-HQ. He was confused; who was knocking at this time? The chain twins were doing the Innie-shop, Girlie and Manly were off in the training halls, and from what he knew Birdie was either on a mission or performing a, erm… _video_. Who knew where the boss was.

Since no one else was there, except maybe some other Innie rebels who weren’t either training or on mission, Sharkface decided to go answer the door. When he got there, he saw someone who was kinda old, in his late 40′s probably. He seemed familiar. He didn’t want to admit that he was hot. But he was hot.

‘ _Wait… isn’t that the guy that was walking past when… !!!’_  Sharkface remembered where he had saw him, and immediately got embarrassed. He held on to the knee-jerk response to slam the door in his face, and tried to get the courage to actually speak to him.

“So… Who are you and… Why are you here…?” He managed out. The man looked uncertain, like he was thinking about something. “Come on, dude. We don’t got all day” he badgered on. The man seemed to panic, but quickly calmed himself down again.

“My name is Aiden Price, and I would… like to join your… _team.”_

Oh shit. Now Sharkface had to do all the initiation stuff on his own. Could this day get any worse?

“Well, Okay then Aiden. Can I call you Ai?” he asked. Aiden nodded. Letting him inside the base, Sharkface started chatting to him. “Okay Ai, you come at a pretty awful time, to be honest. The boss is no where to be seen, probably with his Girlfriend if you ask me, but he won’t tell any of us who she is - probably keeping her away from danger. I don’t blame him, though, I’d do the same if I were him.” 

* * *

Aiden walked alongside the person he knew as Sharkface, he was surprisingly easy to talk to. For someone who’s supposed to be his enemy, that is. He’d figured out an Alibi to go on; even though the fake name idea fell to pieces. Oh well, he thought that because no one knew his name in the Freelancer PD, no one would know it in the Insurrectionist Rebellion either.

He was surprised that he just got let in like that, Sharkface didn’t even tell him his name yet. Maybe it really _was_  a bad time. Maybe it was a good thing that he came at such a “bad” time. Sharkface waved in his face, grabbing his attention.

“Hey Ai, you okay in there?” He nodded. “That’s alright then, thought I lost ya. Anywho, I really, _really_  don’t want to do the initiation ting by myself, because that’s just piss awful. I’d rather bake a cake.”

Aiden got very bewildered at the ‘rather bake a cake’ line, but he didn’t say anything about it. He wondered if baking in general wasn’t his _best_ feat.

“So, are you telling me that I don’t have to-”

“SSSSHHHH!! Don’t announce it to everyone, they’ll kill me! Look, you seem like the type who would be good at keeping a straight face while lying through their teeth.” Ha, he was doing that right now. “So, would you mind just, y’know, saying that you did it?”

“You want me to lie to your team, on my first day?”

“Yes perfect, no one will suspect a thing.”

“Well alright then, …er” Aiden tried to enunciate the ‘er’ to that he could get his name. So it wouldn’t be suspicious, if he slipped up and mentioned it, Sharkface would know that something was up. The young man was certainly pleasant on the eye- ‘ _Aiden get a hold of yourself, you’re twice his age!’_ It could mean that it would be easier to slip up because of it.

_“_ Name’s Sharkface.”

“Just Sharkface?”

“I don’t give out my full name to just _anyone,_  Rookie.”

Rookie? He was just dishing out the nicknames today. He considered psychoanalysing him for a moment, but thought better of it. That might get kind of… awkward. Especially considering he had just met the guy.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the rookie arrived. He was properly introduced, and no one even asked if he was initiated, its like they just assumed he was, to Sharkface’s genuine shock. He was kinda glad he never went through with it, because he knew he would have absolutely hated doing all that work for _nothing._   

The two actually got on quite well, which also surprised him. That wasn’t supposed to happen. But Ai? He couldn’t explain him, but he was drawn to him because of that. He wanted to get to know him better.

Oh God.

Oh God no.

He was _so_  not putting up with this shit. Fuck that. 

But…

Oh this was bad. This was so fucking bad. 

_Oh for the love of Sharks, I think I have a crush on the Rookie. Fuck me to hell._

* * *

Aiden was sitting with the Chain Twins. According to them two, they weren’t actually twins, but instead a couple. They just go by the nickname “Chain Twins” because it’s easier. That and because when they first arrived the boss - known as ‘Pillman’ he learnt - thought they were twins. Apparently it was a huge shock to everyone but Sharkface when they walked in on them kissing.

It was surprisingly easier that Aiden originally thought to get information from the opposing team. But what he had learnt mainly was that most, if not all, of the ‘recruits’ were just young people. Young people trying to go up against what they believed was a corrupt government.

It started to make Aiden think about the governments dynamics. The kids might have a point. But he shrugged that thought off, he was in danger of ‘going native’, and that wouldn’t be the best thing for the mission at hand.

It didn’t help that his original guide, and now good friend, was really easy to talk to. But as of late, he had noticed a few changes in Sharkface’s behaviour. Subtle changes, but changes nonetheless. He would look away a lot more than necessary, and he would talk for too long. It was though… hmm.

Oh.

_Oh._

This certainly was a change of pace. 

He got lost in his thoughts, so he didn’t realise the new addition to the party sitting next to him until the weight was shifted on the sofa. Because of this, he slid down and fell directly into their lap.

Which just happened to be Sharkface’s lap.

Well, that just happened.

The Chain Twins laughed at their shared embarrassment. They were then told to “Get a room.”

* * *

Sharkface had no idea how it happened, and he doubted that Ai knew either. Quite frankly, he didn’t care either. He fell in love with this… psychoanalysing weirdo, and he was pretty fucking terrified at this point. Sharkface didn’t “love” anything, other than sharks and fire, that is. He refused to when he joined the Insurrection Rebellion. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Not again.

But right now, they were up against a wall. Well, Ai was anyway. They were making out, okay. 

Aiden wrapped his hand around Sharkface, and started messing with his hair. For an old man he was surprisingly good at kissing. Maybe he’s had a lot of practice? Who knows. 

Sharkface broke the kiss and looked at him. He looked very flushed, and he smiled slightly. 

“Terrence.”

“Hmm?”

“My name. It’s Terrence.”

The look he gave Sharkface was cheeky. “Why, are you telling me this so I can scream it in bed?”

“Oh fuck the hell yes”

* * *

He fucked up. 

He fucked up so bad.

That was _not_  supposed to happen.

He got too carried away, caught up in the heat of the moment. What would happen now? He needed to tell him.

Tell him that he wasn’t even apart of their group in the first place. 

But he couldn’t.

Truth was, he really did love that shark-loving pyromaniac, and by the hell was he terrified over it.

He wasn’t going to lose someone else. He couldn’t.  _Not again._

But at the same time, his mission was almost completed.

Aiden put his hands over his face, stifling a groan. He didn’t know what to do. For the first time, he had no clue. No back-up plan, nothing. 

‘ _What am I going to do now?’_

* * *

It was a month later, and the two were full-fledged dating. But that was when Aiden told Sharkface a bombshell which would change things between them. 

At the time, they didn’t know if it was for the better or worse.

* * *

“Wh-What do you mean, Ai?”

Sharkface was at a loss. Aiden was… leaving? Leaving the Insurrection? Could you even _do_  that? 

“I…” He sighed. Something seemed wrong. What was up with him today? _Did I do something wrong?_

_“_ Is it ‘cause of my age? That I’m a lot younger than you? We can work that out, I swear! Pl-”

“It’s not about you.”

Sharkface sighed. “If you’re going to pull that ‘it’s not you it’s me’ bullshit then I’m-”

“I was never working for you.” Aiden blurted out.

_What?_  Sharkface was confused. “I… You lost me there, Ai.”

“I… I wasn’t working for you. And by you, I mean the Insurrection. Sharkface this wasn’t meant to happen. I wasn’t…”

Sharkface noted that he looked upset at himself. But he also noted that he was, what, some sort of spy? Then he said the words that changed everything. Well not everything, but it changed the mood.

“ _I wasn’t meant to fall in love with you.”_

Sharkface was silent for a few minutes. Aiden looked worried. An awkward silence passed before Sharkface spoke up again.

“Who… Who are you working for?”

* * *

Shit. 

Aiden was left with a decision. Should he lie about who he’s working for, or just stop. Stop bending the truth. He’s done enough of that. He needs to stop lying to him. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. At least both sides would be safe. 

_But it won’t. Because I’ve got to give that information. Leonard’s depending on me._

Aiden was of split mind when making the decision to tell him. But he decided to go with the truth. He hoped that Sharkface wouldn’t take it too badly.

Aiden sighed. “I work for the Freelancer PD.” Before Sharkface said something, he added, “Yes, the same one that have been working against you.” He started to walk out the room.

“I’ll be leaving now.” 

“No wait!”

* * *

Sharkface grabbed hold of Aiden’s arm before he could leave. He looked around at him. Was he surprised? He couldn’t tell. Sharface’s brain was currently buzzing with feelings he couldn’t recognise, and frankly he didn’t want to, either. 

“I don’t… I can’t…”

Sharkface started sputtering, he couldn’t get it out. He felt like crying. He wouldn’t, or at least he tried not to. But it was happening again. 

_He was going to lose someone else._

Plucking up some courage, he tried speaking once more.

“I don’t care, if you’re from the opposing side. I… This is gonna sound sappy as fuck, but I want you by  _my_ side. Aiden, please. I… We…”

He let go of Aiden’s arm, and looked away. “We can work this out, right?”

Aiden was silent, like he was contemplating the thought.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

Aiden was back at his flat with a heavy decision on his hands.

He had, surprisingly, worked things out with Sharkface quite well, and explained the situation which was supposed to happen. Of course how it played out was completely different. Sharkface even noted that he stayed longer than what was initially planned. Aiden would have some serious explaining to do, probably.

The question was, however, about the information he had gathered on the Innies. Should he give away such information, for the greater good? To keep his job?

Or should he avoid giving away the information. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he liked the Insurrectionists. He even started calling them ‘Innies’. He also figured if there wasn’t the difference in motives, they would get along spectacularly with the younger Freelancers.

If he gave away the information, they would be incarcerated, most likely. That includes Sharkface, too. 

Aiden didn’t want Sharkface in prison.

But that would mean not giving the information. Which could mean a loss of a job.

He was at a loss of what to do. He went to get some coffee from the coffee machine. Then sleep on the decision. 

He would come to a decision by the morning, right?

* * *

He was wrong.

He was so, so wrong.

Aiden walked into the office, Leonard’s office. He _still_  didn’t know what to do. He decided to wing it. That’s what he had been doing before, so it couldn’t be that hard.

Leonard looked up from his computer at him. 

“Sir, I’m back from my, …  _trip”_

_“_ So you finally arrived, huh?” Leonard took a sip of coffee from his coffee mug. “So, What’cha get?”

Aiden was silent. He had the files in his bag, but he didn’t want to give it to him. Something was telling him not to. So he didn’t.

“Sir, I…”

“Oh God don’t tell me you did something stupid. Like fall in love with one of ‘em”.

Aiden blushed, refusing to meet the Director’s eye.

“ _Oh God, you did.”_

_“_ I apologi-”

“Don’t you be goin’ apologisin’ for love ya dimwit. Of course you don’t want ya partner in jail. Who would?”

Aiden noticed that Leonard went quieter whilst saying that. Did he have… a lover in jail, maybe? That’s why he knows the feeling?

“So, who is it”

“Sir, I would like to keep that business private.”

“We got a file on all of the known Insurrection Rebels. I could just list ‘em off.”

“…”

“Alright then.”

He really was going to do it. As much as he liked Leonard being his friend, he absolutely hated being his friend, too.

“Hmm, goin’ by a lucky dip… ‘Ow ‘bout the one nicknamed Sharkface?”

Aiden made a shocked noise.

“ _I KNEW IT!!”_

Well, Aiden knew that going into work would be embarrassing from then on, but at least he still had his job. It could be worse.

He also had his boyfriend too.

* * *

And that’s how the Starcrossed Killers Met.

_The End. Or is it the Beginning?_  


	25. Lolix - Miraculous Ladybug AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a secret santa gift for Mediplier (Follow them srsly they do good art and are in general an adorable sinamon roll (and a meme loving fuck but i mean that in the nicest possible way)

Felix has a secret. It’s exactly what you think it is – he’s a superhero. He is secretly Roi, one of the superheroes who protects the town. He does this alongside his partner, Locus. Together, they (at least _attempt)_ to work as a team to save the town from the superbaddies, who have been infected by the akumas. Currently, we join our ‘heroes’ in the midst of battle against such a person.

“Oh shit!” He cried out, as he narrowly dodged an energy blast. The building the two of them were on was crumbling down fast. “Locus, we gotta get off this building, _now.”_ Locus nodded, and they ran towards the edge of the building and jumped off of it, heading towards the library rooftop.

They made the jump onto the library, and headed towards the next building’s rooftop – only this time another energy blast hit just under where Felix was standing, and he fell. Seeing this, Locus instantly jumped off after him, catching him mid-air. At this point he used his charm to unveil a pair of wings to fly upwards towards the next building; a café, apparently.

“Woah, what the fuck? Since when did you have wings?” Felix asked him, surprised, “oh, and thanks, by the way.”

Locus sighed in response. “I’ve always had them as a charm strength. It is just incredibly draining to use.” He landed above the café, putting Felix down and started searching for the enemy.

“So… that explains the Locus thing, don’t it?”

“Quiet, Roi.”

Felix smirked in response. Just another ordinary day saving the city, and what’s a normal day saving the city without a little partner-to-partner banter?

_~end~ p.s. they get the bad guy in the end. They usually do, after all._


	26. Beach Vacation - Tucksis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blues go on a Beach Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In commemoration of this getting 69 kudos, I have emerged from Homestuck Hell and wrote this vague Tucksis for you. 
> 
> Because 69 amirite?
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy.

The Blues decided to go on vacation for their annual leave. Since it was Sister’s turn to pick, she decided on a, quote, “BEACH PAR-TAY!!!” and since no one else thought of a better idea, the beach vacation came to be. At this moment in time, Church, Caboose, and Tex were at the ice-cream parlour, getting Caboose ice-cream. Read that as ‘make sure Caboose doesn’t pick all of the ice-cream and get sick’. Tucker and Sister, however, decided to play a nice game of volleyball.

Neither of them know how to play volleyball, however.

“Hey, Kai, Catch!” Tucker shouted before hitting the ball to her.

Sister ran towards the ball before jumping to hit it back, “take _THIS!”_ she yelled, before hitting the shit out of the ball.

Safe to say, Tucker ended up with a ball in the face. Bow chicka bow wow.  

“Ha! Get in, bitch!” Sister cheered. Tucker moaned, complaining that she totally cheated. Sister just laughed at his man-pain.

The two then decided to completely ditch volleyball entirely to play in the sea. They splashed at each other, chased each other round, and made out a hell of a lot. By the time the others came back the two were sun-bathing on the towels, cocktails in hand, shades on, just casual chilling between “friends”.

“Where the fuck did you get the cocktails from?” Church asked, bewildered.

“I made them, duuuh!” Kai replied. Tex nodded, before asking if she had anything harder.

A ‘Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow’ and one punch in the face later, Tex explained why she and Church needed something a lot harder than what Tucker and Sister had.

“Caboose got too excited over the ice-cream. He also accidentally knocked the vendor out, so there’s that too,” not far in the distance, a ‘Tucker did it’ is heard, before Tex continued speaking, “long story short, I need about 10 shots of whiskey so I can drown this from my brain,”

Church nodded at her statement, “or even Gin,” he added. Sister cackled at both of them before saying that she had both in plenty of supply.

“Tucker helped me get ‘em,” she explained.

And so the Blue Team, bar Caboose, who was still coming down from a Sugar High, got absolutely shit-faced.

Overall, compared to their other Annual Leave vacations, this one was probably up there as one of the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to Descend and Sunslammer on Repeat. But seriously, thanks guys ^u^
> 
> p.s. i am surprised at the lack of swearwords in this, it only has, like 2 tops.


End file.
